Hand operated flashlights are used in a variety of contexts as a source of artificial light. A challenge for many flashlight users is the ability to hold and direct the flashlight while also retaining use of their hands for other tasks. Often, flashlight users will hold flashlights in their mouth, balance the flashlight on or against another object, or request assistance from another person in order to free up one of their hands.